Trollplay Special: Spongebob's Vaginal Adventures with Kelley and Sadie
(Farrah) : *lights her pussy on fire and flies down to earth* (Farrah) : *lands* HEY SLUTS (Farrah) : I GOT STUCK (Farrah) : AND NOBODY FUCKING HELPED ME (Farrah) : DUMBASSES (lindsay lohan) yes and now i will be in season 2 (SpongeBob) yay <3 (lindsay lohan) thx to farrah mwwahahahahahahaha (lindsay lohan) *sneaks into the house and hides under te couch until s2* (SpongeBob) and bitch I can't breathe in space (Farrah) : YOU CAN BREATHE IN HERE (Farrah) : *puts SpongeBob's face in her vagina (liz) sponges dont have lungs (SpongeBob) *screams* (Spongebob) : *gets trapped* (liz) u can breath anywhere (Farrah) : *closes vagina* (Farrah) : FUCK (SpongeBob) LET ME OUT (liz) spongebob make it ur new home (Farrah) : *closing vagina* (vagina skin gary) meow (SpongeBob) *pounds fists to get out* (vagina skin gary) stay with me forever sponge (SpongeBob) OMG GARY (vagina skin gary) im the vagina version of gary (Farrah) : *puts finger in vagina* (vagina skin gary) omg hide now! (Farrah) : *stabs vagina skin gary with her finger nail* (SpongeBob) FARRAH GET UR FONGER AWAY FROM ME (Farrah) : it was ITCHY (vagina skin gary) AHHHHH (Vagina skin gary) spongebob... (vagina skin gary) i will miss u (Farrah) : *squeezes* (vagina skin gary) escape for me (SpongeBob) :( (Farrah) : *makes gary explode( (SpongeBob) *cries* (vagina skin gary) *gets farrah's fluids all over spongebob from exploding* (SpongeBob) he was such a good vaginal pet (vagina skin patrick) hello spongebob (Farrah) : my vagina hurts (Farrah) : *goes to the doctor* (vagina skin patrick) are you okat (Farrah) : TAKE A LOOK (SpongeBob) omg hi Patrick (S32peter) hi (S32peter) *looks* (S32peter) nothing is wrong (S32peter) go home (Farrah) : OKAY (SpongeBob) PETER (Farrah) : *closes it and walks back to the house* (s32peter) lol (SpongeBob) HELP ME IM STUCK IN A FUCK ING VAGINA (Farrah) : *slaps her vagina* (s32peter) i saw a nasty infection i just want that bitch to die (Farrah) : SHUT THE FUCK UP SPONGEBOOBY (Farrah) : MOTHERFUCKER (SpongeBob) OW (vagina skin patrick) spongebob there is another way out (vagina skin patrick) through the nose (Farrah) : *puts tampons in her nose* (Farrah) : NO ESCAPE (SpongeBob) shit now what (vagina skin patrick) ugh hmmm (Farrah) : *sits down* (Farrah) : *squashes Spongebob* (vagina skin patrick) cut our ways out or get pooped out (Bob) hi farrqh (SpongeBob) *suffocates* (Bob) let have sex (Farrah) : OKAY (vagina skin patrick) NO SPONGEBOB (Farrah) : *opens vagina* (Bob) *Enters her vagina (Farrah) : *closes* (Farrah) : HAHAHA (Farrah) : ANOTHER VICTIM (Farrah) : BITCHES (SpongeBob) THEREA NOT ANY ROOM IN HERE GET OUT (Vagina skin patrick) omg noooo (Bob) wth (vagina skin patrick) now what we need to escape (SpongeBob) Patrick idk :( (Farrah) : *pops her pussy* (Pearl) I have a show to host (vagina skin patrick) RUN SPONGEBOB RUN (Farrah) : closes (SpongeBob) *pops out* (Vagina skin patrick) noooooo (Farrah) : IM GONNA EXLOPDE (SpongeBob) *half way thtough* SHIT (Farrah) : *her vagina explodes and only Bob shoots out* (Farrah) : *closes* (SpongeBob) crying there's no escape (Vagina skin patrick) *Flicks farrah's bean and causes her to orgasm* jump when she orgasms spongebob 3 2 1 go! (Farrah) : *tries not to* (SpongeBob) bitch (Farrah) : AWIENBYHGJRTHE SpiritAnimal (vagina skin patrick) we will flood her vagina out *keeps flicking her bean* (Farrah) : *flooding* (Farrah) : OW (Farrah) : *puts duct tape over her vagina* (Farrah) : NO ESCAPING MOTHERFUCKERS (SpongeBob) LET ME OUT. BITCH (vagina skin patrick) spongebob wait. you're stuck her forever...or until...ALL STARS (SpongeBob) Omg all stars (vagina skin patrick) the only way to get out is when she gets in the HOT house for AS and orgasms form getting in (Vagina skin patrick) i have a guest bedroom for you to stay in until we get out *leads spongebob into Vaginatropolis* (SpongeBob) *in vaginatroplis* (Farrah) : *jumping on a trampoline* (vagina skin patrick) *makes spongebob some warm noodles (spongebob) (vagina skin patrick) : *bouncing around everywhere* (SpongeBob) �� (Farrah) : *bouncing* (vagina skin patrick) there is a whole society in farrah's vagina (SpongeBob) omg who knew (Trump) *flies to Farrah Towers* (Trump) : *bombs* (trump) *flies away* (vagina skin patrick) donald trump is in here,. stay away from him. he hates anyone that crosses the vagina border and will deport you back to the main entrance (trump) *builds a wall* (SpongeBob) ok (trump) *grabs Sophia* (Trump) *deports* (Sophia) MOMMY (Farrah) : SHUT UP (SpongeBob) FARRAH (vagina skin patrick) spongebob be quiet dont get caught by donald (SpongeBob) o sorry (trump) walks in (Trump) GUARDS (TRUMP) GET THAT MEXICO *points to spongebob* (vagina skin patrick) NO *Murders trump* (vagina skin patrick) RUN SPONGEBOB RUN (s31kelley) (S31abi) (s31ciera) (S31kass) : *runs towards Spongebob and Patrick* (s31kelley) (S31abi) (s31ciera) (S31kass) : wE WILL GET U (SpongeBob) *runs* AH (s31kelley) (S31abi) (s31ciera) (S31kass) : *points guns* (Vagina skin patrick) WE HAVE AN ARMY TTOOO (s31kelley) (S31abi) (s31ciera) (S31kass) : *starts shooting* (SpongeBob) *ducks* (s31ciera) *pounces on Spongebob and holds a gun to his head* (s31ciera) HAHAHAHA (Vagina skin patrick) *attacks ciera* (SpongeBob) FARRAH THERES A FUCKING WARFARE IN YOU VAGINA (vagina skin patrick) *murders ciera* (farrah) *eating chips* (SpongeBob) Omg Patrick thank u (Sadie) *Swallows abi into her flaps* (S31abi) dies (s31kass) hi (SpongeBob) gets up (sadie) run spongebob i will help you now (SpongeBob) thank u sadie *runs* (sadie) we have to get to the Vagtown Tower (S31kass) *runs towards sp0ngebobI (SpongeBob) Patrick we did it! (s31kass) *jumps on him* (S31kass) *punches* (SpongeBob) GET OFF ME *attacks kass* (Sadie) NO *Swallows kass into her lumps* (s31kass) dies (s31kelley) omg (s31kelley) im the last one (Sadie) kelley back off (s31kelley) i will join you guys (s31kelley) im a nice guard (sadie) ok good giel (s31kelley) *joins* (s31kelley) where we going (sadie) Vagtown Tower (SpongeBob) out of Farrah vagina (s31kelley) okay! (Sadie) we will destruct the wall from there (s31kelley) *walks to vagtown tower with them* (SpongeBob) wait what (s31kelley) GUYS WATCH OUT (s31kelley) DUCK (s31kelley) *hides them* (sadie) ducks (SpongeBob) ducks (S31tasha) (S31jeremy) (s31spencer) *bombs vagtown tower* (s31kelley) *screams* (SpongeBob) OMG (sadie) OMG ITS THE EVIL BRIDGE TROLLS (Sadie) Its said that these 3 ruined a historical survivor season (SpongeBob) I remember that (Sadie) and they are coming for more destruction! (S31kelley) GUYS (S31kelley) THERES MOER (S31kelley) *MORE (S31kelley) HIDE! (Sadie) OMG RUN! (SpongeBob) *hides* (SpongeBob) OMG IT CANT BE (S31andreW) (s31joe) (s31terry) *bombs towers* (SpongeBob) NO (sadie) NOOO (SpongeBob) NOT THE ALPHA MALE (S31andrew) (s31joe) (s31terry) (s31tasha) (s31jeremy) (S31spencer) : haha! (S31andrew) (s31joe) (s31terry) (s31tasha) (s31jeremy) (S31spencer) : *dances* (S32jason) (s32scot) *joins the others* (S31andrew) (s31joe) (s31terry) (s31tasha) (s31jeremy) (S31spencer) : FRIENDS (S31andrew) (s31joe) (s31terry) (s31tasha) (s31jeremy) (S31spencer) : *orgy* (sadie) THE DESTRUCTION BUTTON IS STILL INTACT! WE HAVE TO HIT IT (S31kelley) WE MUST KILL THEM (S31kelley) *grabs Spencer (S31kelley) *shoots* (s31spencer) dies (sadie) *Swallows joe into her fat* (S31andrew) (s31terry) (s31tasha) (s31jeremy) *attacks them* (S31joe) dies (SpongeBob) *grabs tasha* FUCK YOU BITCH (s31tasha) STOP (S31kelley) grabs savage (sadie) too bad tashaqua (S31kelley) kills him with the idol (SpongeBob) *kills tasha* (S31jeremy) (s31terry) WE ARE ALIVE (S31kelley) *beats terry to death with danny dead body (sadie) slams jeremy's head into a plane engine* (S31kelley) OKAY (S31kelley) LETS MAKE A RUN FOR IT (S31kelley) *runs away* (SpongeBob) *runs away* (sadie) runs (staci) Hi (S30dan) STOP RIGHT THERE (S30dan) LET ME SEE UR ID! (S31kelley) we dont have ids (sadie) yes we do (s30dan) STUPID GIRLS (SpongeBob) *pulls out employee card* (S30dan) *fucks Sadie* (Sadie) *pulls bomb out of pocket and hands it to mike* (sadie) HIT THE DIRT! (S30mike) what is this (sadie) jumps Dirty 30: *explodes* (S30so) 's head: *rolls* (S31kelley) *jumps* (SpongeBob) *jumps* (S31kelley) Where are we now?! (sadie) *looks up at an old sign* (sadie) we're in... (Sadie) mexican vagina (Cabbage) HELLO FRIENDS (Cabbage) TACO TACO (SpongeBob) OMG (sadie) we were blown outside of the walls! Cabbage: *feeds them Tacos* (S31kelley) GUYS (S31kelley) DONT EAT THESE (sadie) can you give us directions back inside the wall (S31kelley) ITS A TRICK (sadie) WAHT (Sadie) spits out (SpongeBob) *slaps taco out of cabbages hand* no bitch Cabbage: *reveals himself to be (s19russellh) (s20russell) (s22russell) triplets* AW! (s19russellh) (s20russell) (s22russell) WE BEEN FUULED AGEEN! (sadie) no!!!! (s19russellh) (s20russell) (s22russell) *takes out guns* (s19russellh) (s20russell) (s22russell) *shoots everywhere* (SpongeBob) OMG I KNEW IT The Pope: AAAHThe Pope: dies (sadie) *cuts the triplets* (s31kelley) *kills Samoa RUSSELL* (S31kelley) *strangles HvV Russell to death* (SpongeBob) *helps kill HvV russell* (S22russell) YOULL NEVER CATCH ME (S22russell) *runs around* (s29kelley) *walks in* who are u! (S31kelley) im u but stronger. (Sadie) yay lets go! (s3teresa) Hi (S3teresa) I cant wait to play again (s31kelley) *kills SJDS Kelley and walks with Sadie and Spongebob* (SpongeBob) where the fuck is Farrah rn (Sadie) tbird throw us over the wall (farrah) WAITER (SpongeBob) *lives* (fARRAH) GIVE ME MY FUCKING ACTUAL SODA (S3teresa) only if i get second chance (FARRAH) THIS TASTES LIKE PURE SHIT (Sadie) ur not returning (s31kelley) *walking* (S29kelley) *jumps out in front of her* (Sadie) *Pulls out knife* HELP US NOW (S29kelley) YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET RID OF ME (SpongeBob) omg t bird srsly (s31kelley) *screams* (Sadie) OMG WTF TOO MANY FOES (S29kelley) HOLLABACK GIRL (S3teresa) Then no. *ties sadie and Kelley to traintracks and climbs over wall* I went running with the bulls in Spain bitch *ditches* (Sadie) NO (SpongeBob) SADIE KELLEY NO (S31kelley) SPONGEBOB SAVE US (S3teresa) *takes plane to CBS Casting* (S29kelley) *turns into a monster* (SpongeBob) *runs* (s3teresa) *gets denied* what! (S29kelley) VOTE 4 KELLEY 4 SECOND CHONCES (thomas the train engine) im gonna hit those girls so hard! (s29kelley) *roars (s3teresa) *cries* (SpongeBob) *unites rope* OMG TRAIN (Sir topham hatt) driving train (Sir topham hatt) OH SHIT (s31kelley) *pushes S29 Kelley out in the middle of the train track* (S29kelley) *gets hit* (s29kelley) *guts fly on the train* (SpongeBob) *makes it out alive with Kelley and sadie* (s31kelley) WE MADE IT (s31kelley) WE ARE ALMOTS THERE! (sadie) yay! (SpongeBob) YAY (s31kelley) JUST FOLLOW THE PERIOD BLOOD BRICK ROAD (s31kelley) *walks on road* (sadie) *walks* (SpongeBob) WERE OFF TO THE WIZARD Jackie Ibarra: *hops out* guys (S3teresa) Hello Kelley and Sadie how are u Jackie Ibarra: i want a better vagine Jackie Ibarra: take me with u to see the wizard! (s3teresa) Do u want cookies (S3teresa) *Gives them cookies* (SpongeBob) omg Jackie Jackie Ibarra: *walks* (Gary) SPongebob fuck off ALISON GRODNER: WHATS SHE DOING OUT HERE (SpongeBob) *walks on period red brick road* ALISON GRODNER: *CAPTURES JACKIE* (s31kelley) JACKIE NO! (SpongeBob) GARY ALISON GRODNER: *stabs Jackie thirty times in the chest* *everyone eats cookies* (s31kelley) omg becky (s31kelley) my bff (SpongeBob) GARY I THOUGHT YOU DOED (S3teresa) They were poison :) *escaps again* (gary) *poisoned and dies* (SpongeBob) *cries* (Sadie) omg (gary) *dead corpse lies on Kelley's boobs* (s31kelley) *bounces* (SpongeBob) Kelley sadie (SpongeBob) how do we escape (s31kelley) FOLLOW THE ROAD! (s31kelley) *walks* (Sadie) *looks at caldenra* OMG (sadie) ITS BEEN 2 MONTHS (Sadie) HOTAS is today! (SpongeBob) Omg (s1richard) (s1kelly) (s1rudy) *munchkins* (S3teresa) *sneaks behind, kidnaps Kelley, and holds him hostage in a Jamaican submarine* Kelley how do u get casted. if u dont tell me u die (s31kelley) I HAD SEX WITH MARK BURNETT (s31kelley) LET ME GO! (s31kelley) ::( (s3teresa) ok *shoots kelley's bra pile*